


The Venomous Fox of the Leaf

by FamousFox13



Category: Naruto, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corruption, Exhibitionism, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Scent Kink, Submission, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore, mind breaking, minor crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: Venom has had enough, being reject by Peter Parker, having a part of him come alive and go wild and crazy. He has had enough, so he planned, he schemed and he finally had what he needed. With a plan in mind and the tools needed to find one who will bond with him, someone who will be the perfect host for him. When he is teleported to a different dimension he finds the perfect host for him, one who is in need of getting revenge of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings~ Your ever wonderful perfect and fabulous Famous Fox is here and back with a story of mine that I have been playing with. It is from my love of a certain brain eating alien, you know him, you love him, it's Venom! and this time I got him paired with everyones favorite knuckle headed ninja. 
> 
> Note, I don't own Naruto or Venom or Spider man please support the official material.

**Venomous Fox**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Venom was tired. Tired of the rejection from the little spider, tired of being used and passed around like some goddamn toy, tired of battling with the little spider when all they wanted was to become one with them again, to be whole. But the little spider rejected them causing them to bond with another, Eddie was a good host but he was not who they wanted, having bonded with almost every person in the world that knew their spider, not to mention putting up with it’s spawn Carnage it had enough.

 

So they devised a plan, using their control over Eddie they collected the material they needed, they gathered the machines and parts and using the minds form numerous scientist it had consumed it began to build a device: a portal to another dimension one where they were positive they would find another Host one that would be the perfect one for them. “Yesssss~” Hissed Venom as they looked over the portal, a smile slowly threatening to split its face. “It’ssss almossst done just need one...two more thingsss~” He hissed, his lips pulling back even more, making it look like it was almost going to split his face in half, when they could sense their spawn and the little spider on the way.

 

Spiderman, other wise known as Peter Parker, had been tracking the symbiote since it had last been seen stealing some tech from a few labs near by. “What would Venom need the tech for?” He wondered web-swinging through the city towards the warehouse where Venom was hauled up. “Whatever he is planning can’t be good I need to-Whoa!” Peter at the last second had to fling himself high into the air to avoid being impaled through the back by long spike covered tendrils. “Carnage! I was wondering where you were.” He groaned, landing on the side of a building as slowly the tendrils merged to form into Carnage. “What’s wrong big red? Daddy have you on punishment?”   


Cletus Kasady, aka Carnage crackled insanely. “Aw~ Little spider~! You know i just couldn’t resist seeing you!” Laughed Carnage. “After all.” His claws lengthen to become long blade like appendages. “All I want is to paint the town red with your blood!” he lunged towards Peter who flipped over him spring boarding off his back into the air and web-swung towards the warehouse. “Wait! Little spider! Come back I just want to slice and dice and eat you up! Hahahaha!” 

 

Venom turned towards the sound of the fight, smirking they slowly moved back into the shadows. The window of the warehouse shattered into pieces as Carnage and Spiderman rolled across the ground. “Aw we knew you loved us Spider! Now let us love you to bits!” Spiderman grunted placing his feet on Carnage’s chest and using his super strength kicked him off.

 

“Oh please, I love you about as much as I love a rash!” Peter said popping off his back and on to his feet, back flipping multiple times to avoid getting hit by the now scythe bladed tendrils. “You are a cut above the rest Carnage.” Peter joked as he avoided the scythe blades and claws. “Now, what are you and Venom planning?!”

 

“Aw that’s cute! You think me an dear old pop have a plan together?!” Carnage leapt into the air spinning like a top forming it’s hands and tendrils into axe’s and launched them right at Spider-Man. “I could care less! If he’s not here i get to kill you!” 

 

“That’s what you think you damned brat.”

 

Carnage had no time to react as a hand punched through his chest causing him to go still. “It’s time we take back what's oursss.” Hissed Venom as the arm portion of his suit began to bubble and contort. “You have been a thorn in our side for far too long and now it'sss time we fixed that!” Black tendrils began to spread throughout Carnage’s body, making the blood colored symbiote scream in agony as Venom was doing something to its very being.

 

“W-what are you doing to me?!”

 

“Like we said, taking back what belongs to us!”

 

Carnage howled in agony as it’s very being was being stripped from its host,  Cletus Kasady. “No no no no! You can’t do this! Give it back! Give it back to me!” Kasady yelled clawing at Venom’s arm but that was when he noticed something. Venom’s arm wasn’t just impaling him through carnage it was impaling him as well. “W-what?” he gasped coughing up blood, it dribbling down his chin as it also dripped down the hole in his chest.

 

“We said we were taking back what was ours.” Snarled Venom. “And now that we have.” Venom’s tongue snaked out of it’s mouth and licked along Kasady’s face. “You no longer need to live.” As Venom’s mouth began opening wider, into a gaping massive maw of teeth before closing around a  screaming thrashing Kasady’s head . The body going limp, Arms falling to the side as Venom pulled back showing off the now headless body. A spray of blood shooting up from the stump spilling all over the ground. “Not very filling but he will do.”

 

Peter stood there horrified. He knew Venom was sick and twisted, but to actually eat someone. “W..What the hell is wrong with you?!” He yelled making Venom turn to face him.

 

“Oh sweet spider~ there is nothing wrong with us.” Venoms teeth dripping with blood, chunks of flesh and brain matter stuck between them. “But, maybe someday you will.” Behind Venom a portal opened up. “Ta ta for now little spider~ we will meet again.” Venom’s laugh rang in Peter’s ears as he watched the black mass shoot into the portal.  “Oh no you don't!” Peter fired off two webs at the walls around him, slowly pulling himself back in a makeshift sling shot. “This is either really smart or really stupid.” he said to himself before he let go and flung himself into the portal. When he opened his eyes, he was amazed to see he was flying through a multicolored void. “I wonder if this is what people on acid see when they go on a trip.”

 

“Why must you interfere!” Peter had no time to react as Venom attacked him, ensnaring him in a mass of black tendrils, wrapping around his body as he struggled to pull them off. “You constantly get in our way, you reject us, now you try and stop us from finding a hossst!” Venom hissed as they wrestled through the void of colors. “Why?!”

 

Peter gasped for air, the tendrils had managed to get around his throat and he was having a hard time getting them off. ‘ _ A-at this rate I'll pass out before we reach wherever he was planning on going.’  _ Thought Peter struggling to free one hand from Venom’s clutches and grabbed at a small section on his belt. ‘ _ If..if i can just.’ _ His fingers grazed a small remote on the side of his belt that beeped three times, then the remote emitted high pitch ultrasonic waves that caused Venom to scream in absolute agony.

 

In an effort to be rid of the noise Venom tossed Peter aside. Neither knowing that a small portion of Venom had manage to latch on to a cut on Peter’s suit and slither inside, both the spider themed hero and villain were sent in opposite directions and vanished in a flash of light. 

 

**~X~**

 

In a flash the pitch black ooze known as Venom had somehow ended up in a forested area. Weakened from the sonic blast the spider had used against it, it quickly hid amongst the shadows as it went in search of the perfect host. As it got closer to a large village, It could sense a presence a strong one, one it knew would surpass all it’s previous hosts as with this one it could sense one thing they all lacked. Power, untapped, raw potential power that it would bring to the surface and make its new host better than anyone had ever seen. 

 

Quickly spotting its host walking close to its location, the ooze waited patiently and when it’s host was close it lunged out from it’s hiding position. It managed to land on its future host as they were walking into a large gate and slipped onto the bottom of its sandal without being seen. 

 

Naruto Uzumaki was beyond furious, having just come from the Hokage’s office. He had failed his exam to become a shinobi, only to be tricked by his bastard of a Sensei, Mizuki into stealing the Forbidden Scroll from the old man’s office. Then, he had learned that he held the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon that attacked the village, resulting in everyone hating his very existence. And he had almost gotten Iruka, the one person in the village who he saw as a brother/father figure, killed.

 

“Damn those fucking Anbu for interfering.” He hissed, his nails biting into his palm. After Mizuki had attacked Naruto used a new Jutsu he had learned from the scroll to attack him, he would have killed him too had the Hokage’s loyal guard not stopped him. “I would have fucking ended him, I would have ripped his fucking spine out and shoved it back up his ass” His blue eyes shined with rage. “But no, of course I had to leave it to the fuck ups who at first wanted to arrest me!” He kicked a rock watching it skip across the ground.

 

Sighing, he entered his apartment smirking when he saw kunai littered the ground outside his door each one dripping with a different type of liquid. “Fucking, idiots need to learn to not try to mess with my stuff.” He slammed his door shut behind him. Walking through his home the blond haired Shinobi made his way to his bathroom, tossing his clothes into a hamper he went to turn on the water only to pause.  "Huh," he said while looking down at the black goop, "The hell? Since when did i get ink on me?" Just as he moved his hand to clean it off, the symbiote sprang into action and covered him completely faster than any other host. “W-What the he-Hmmmmmm!” Naruto didn’t even get a chance to scream, before his entire body was cocooned in a large black ball of goo that took an egg like form.

 

Inside Naruto's mind, the Symbiote slowly formed into existence. The thick black ooze, bubbled as it took on the physical shape of the black suited Spider-Man, only taller And more bulky. it looked around at its new host mind, it’s body rippling before thick tendrils shot form its body and embedded themselves into the walls slowly absorbing the memories of Naruto. Venom couldn’t help but growl seeing the abuse that it’s host suffered under from the villagers. Gaining all they needed Venom’s surroundings changed and they found itself at a large golden cage with a seal.

 

“We know you’re awake fox.” Venom hissed crossing its arms over it’s chest. “We have come to make a deal with you.”

 

It was silent, and for a moment Venom thought the fox was going to ignore it. Then a growl was heard and slowly from the darkness of the cage, Venom could make out the outline of a massive vulpine like being. The one massive crimson silted eye opened. “ _**I've never seen a creature such as yourself but you must have some strength to appear before me.**_ " The Kyuubi growled as it had never seen a creature such as Venom before in this world.

 

Venom let out a hissing chuckle. “I am aware that my mere existence is a mystery here fox.” Venom’s mask like face pulled back it’s lips, exposing its teeth. “And, we have deemed Naruto Uzumaki to be the perfect host.” 

 

The Fox moved closer, it’s crimson red eyes gazing into Venom’s white ones. _ **“And, just what would I get out of this deal parasite?”**_

“Think of the possibilities, my power and yours together with his, it would make us impossible to be beaten, we would in a sense becoming the perfect being." Venom’s smile grew larger and larger threatening to split their face. “Something i know you would be all too happy to have happen.”

 

“ _ **And what of the boy?**_ " The Kyuubi asked, while he was tempted by the power that Venom could offer as it sounded perfect, oh so perfect, he had was curious on how this would affect his host. " _ **What will happen to him?"**_ _**  
** _

“You have nothing to fear, our knowledge is shared, our strengths combined. And what he does is up to him as long as it doesn't harm us or himself. Will you join us?"

 

" _ **If it gets me out of this cage"**_ The Kyuubi said, with a dark smile _**"I will gladly join."**_

 

"Then it is agreed," Venom said and with a snap of their fingers the cage vanished. 

 

"Now allow me a word with our host," he said before snapping his fingers again and they appeared in front of the mind image of Naruto. "What the...who or what are you supposed to be?"

 

“We are known as Venom, the form you see before you is the form we took after our first host rejected us.” Venom hissed. 

 

“Well that answers that.” Naruto said. “Now then, what exactly are you and why are you calling me host?"

 

“I am a symbiote, you came in contact with us not five minutes ago" Venom spoke in his weird hissing tone "We call you host as, if you allow it, we will share your body and in exchange grant you access to many abilities which would normally be beyond your reach."

 

They Kyuubi grunted. _ **“Don't think you will be the only one getting something out of this parasite.” Naruto turned to the demon fox. “Boy, while i despise you, I hate the fact you’re weak, I refuse to have this go on.”**_ The nine tails behind the fox moved around. “ _ **As such, I am adding a little...surprise to this merge one that will make itself known when you least expect it.”**_

 

“So you want to like...bond with me or something? Well, is there a catch?"

 

Venom smiled, licking its lips. “Once the bonding is complete we will become one." Venom spoke "You, will cease just being Naruto Uzumaki, for the three of us will be one being sharing your body.”

 

“Very well, but I will still be known as Naruto. However I think my enemies should remember the name Venom as I send them to the grave. Finish the bonding.”

 

Venom and Kyuubi smiled/chuckled darkly. Slowly, Venom let his tendrils spring from his body hitting the walls of the sewer they all stood in the tendrils began to break off and spread across the walls covering them in a shiny black substance. The Kyuubi flared his Yokai, the blood red demonic energy using the black substance as a conduit to bypass the seal and move along the walls, spreading along it like glowing red veins that pulsed like a heartbeat.

 

**~X~**

 

On the outside the symbiotic shell pulsed, slowly the same red vein like markings appeared on the shell pulsing once more. Then the pulsing stopped, the shell began to fully retreated into Naruto's body before becoming the blonds new outfit: A black jacket with red claw like markings; with the kanji for Venomous Spider in blood red, a black muscle shirt that clung to the blonds body with the image of a white spider on the front with blood red tips on its legs. Black shinobi pants with matching red claw like markings with open toed black shinobi sandals. The blonde smirked as he felt the power coursing through his body.

 

“Amazing.” They-he said clenching and unclenching his hands into fist, watching as the clothing rippled like water. The sleeves of the jacket, molding around his arms and hands forming into the claws of the venom suit. “Yesss~ we like this, this power it feels so perfect~” From his mouth his long tongue flicked out tasting the air. “Now let’s go pay Mizuki a visit.” Opening his window he web-swung towards the Leaf's holding cells.

 

**~X~**

 

Mizuki sat in his cell, seals along the wall sealed his chakra and kept him from escaping. “Damn that fucking demon.” He hissed as he looked at the chains that kept him from moving or even attacking anyone. “I swear, when i get out of here i will-”

 

“Do. Nothing.” A strange hissing voice echoed all around him. “You simple minded, idiotic, fool.” Mizuki stood up the chains rattling. “You don't’ have the power to do what you think you can, you are deluding yourself, thinking you can do what you want? Don't’ make us laugh.” A hiss like laugh echoed through the cell bouncing off the walls making it seem like it was coming from all around him.

 

“Who are you?!” Mizuki snapped looking around. “Where are you?! Come out and face me coward!” The voice continued to laugh at him, it was loud mocking and annoying. “Stop it!” He yelled. “Stop laughing!” The laugh got louder and louder, making Mizuki growl and whipped around trying to find the source. “Where are you?! Where the fuck are you!”

 

“Right behind you.” Spinning around, Mizuki was meat with a swift kick to the face that knocked him for a loop knocking him down onto the ground as a liquid like black substance pinned him down. “Come....” Mizuki’s eyes darted around his cell, now having adjusted to the darkness he could see it wasn’t the darkness that covered his cell but the very same black liquid moved along all the walls. 

 

“Come into my web said the spider to the fly.” Mizuki’s eyes darted up and he would have screamed save not for the substance gagging him. He looked up, gazing into the white eyes of Venom. “Hey Mizuki, what’s with that face?” Venom asked smirking. “Don't you know usss?” He hissed as the mask began to pull apart, showing off a grinning Naruto making Mizuki growl behind his gag and thrash around.   


Naruto chuckled. “You see, we came here to pay you back for what you’ve done.” He licked his lips, “You think you were so clever but you are a fool, you lied to uss, played with our feelings and ussssed usss!” Naruto’s blue eyes began bleeding crimson with slit pupils. “Sssso we are here, to return the favor.” The mask slowed closed over his face and his mouth split into a grin. “You. Are. Ours.”

 

The black liquid, wrapped around Mizuki lifting him off the ground and up towards Naruto who’s mouth began to pull apart. Replacing it, was a massive gaping maw with a long tongue whipping out to lick along Mizuki’s cheek, “Say hello to my newest technique! The stomach venom mouth jutsu!” He said his mouth began expanding, opening more and more and as Mizuki was brought closer he closed his eyes as the mouth closed around him, but he didn’t eat him. 

 

No, Naruto began to swallow Mizuki whole. The man squirmed and wiggled around trying to get free from Naruto’s mouth, but it was for not, as with one last push Naruto swallowed Mizuki whole. Mizuki slid down Naruto’s gullet and slid down into his stomach, yet he wasn’t digested. The insides began to sprout off multiple black tentacles as the saliva dissolved his clothing leaving him naked. His soft 5 incher resting on his balls. Mizuki could feel the tentacles moving towards him, one circling his ankle, making him flinch and tried to pull away.

 

More tentacles formed from the walls invading Mizuki’s personal space. A single one forced its way between his legs and coiled around his cock, another one moved down his body. Mizuki’s eye’s went unfocused as he felt the slimy wet appendage run across his body. “Sto-aaah!” He was stopped as a much thicker tentacle pushed into his mouth cutting him off. 

 

Mizuki gave a loud choked keen, desperately trying to get the tentacle out his mouth but he was forced back as another pair of tentacles restrained his arms, while two tentacles formed small fanged like mouths and latched on to his nipples, he arched his back into the touch feeling the small fangs against his hardening nubs.

 

The tentacle around his cock slowly changed, becoming a dome around his cock and began pumping itself, Mizuki gagged around the tentacle in his mouth. His body wracked with pleasure, his legs unknowingly spreading open much to his own shock. ‘ _No! I can’t give in! I need to escape!’_ He suddenly gasped as he felt his nipples tingle and felt something being sucked from him. Unknown to Mizuki the tentacles were doing more than teasing him, the ones attached to his nipples were literally sucking the chakra from his body. Lastly, one more tentacle that was phallic in shape forced its way between his legs. It plunged inside Mizuki, at first it was no bigger than a finger. The silver haired male didn’t expect it, and tried to pull away from it. The tentacle merely grew in length burrowing itself deeper and deeper. “ _Ah! N-No! S-stop! N-Nah!”_ The tentacle swelled to an even bigger size, it was pulsing inside of him worming around against his muscles even beginning to vibrate.

 

Mizuki’s cock was weeping, the dome around it’s cock was sucking away the pre along with bits of his chakra, his body was shaking from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. When the tentacle began to withdraw, Mizuki whined bucking backwards, his body craving the tentacle inside of him. The dome around his cock continued to pump his cock, making the poor man moan and whine loudly around the tentacle in his mouth. 

 

Outside of Naruto’s stomach, the blond in question smirked licking his lips. The Venom Mouth Jutsu, was one of his own creation. Swallowing a person whole he used his saliva to melt off their clothing and once inside Tentacles attacked them and literally drains their chakra and jutsu knowledge from them. Right now, he was getting all of Mizuki’s memories and even his chakra added to his own.  

 

The symbiote pulled back, letting the blond purr as he patted his stomach, Which didn’t show that he had just consumed his now ex-sensei. “Hm, he made such a delicious treat.” Mussed Naruto he quickly had the portions of the Symbiote return to him and left the cell leaving not a single trace he was ever there to begin with. 

 

Web-swinging through the village, he made his way towards the Hokage Monument, shooting himself to the top of the Fourth Hokage’s head, he looked down at the village below him, his eyes raking over the village. “So many have abused us, so many have tried to harm usss.” Naruto narrowed his eyes, his mouth stretching into a wide devious grin. “Now, we will show them what happens when you mess with Venom!”

 

The End.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Time for the teams to be picked, and Naruto shows off his new appearance and also sets his sights on getting himself a few pets. He was always fond of animals, even more so of Cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Boom! Back with another Chapter is Famous Fox! please read, review and enjoy and support the official release cause I don't own crap.

**Chapter 2**

  
  


Venomous Fox of the leaf

  
  
  


That following morning, all the graduates from the Shinobi Academy had gathered in their classroom to finally know who their future teammates would be, and who they would get as a sensei. Shikamaru sighed, he was sitting next to his best friend Choji, who was munching away on a bags of chips. The lazy Nara was keeping his eye on the door wondering if he could get some sleep in before the twin banshee’s of the Academy rolled in and caused the S.U.F.C or Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club to go crazy and fight over who gets to sit next to him.

 

The commotion of the room however came to a stop, as the door slid open and in walked someone everyone was familiar with. A black jacket with red claw like markings; with the kanji for Venomous Spider in blood red, a black muscle shirt that clung to the blonds body with the image of a white spider on the front with blood red tips on its legs, black shinobi pants with matching red claw like markings, and open toed black shinobi sandals. Naruto Uzumaki the so called failure had arrived.

 

Naruto smirked, seeing the shocked, surprised and disbelief looks on his classmates faces. ‘ _ Poor fools, you all will learn not to mess with us.’ _ Thought Naruto as he walked over to the empty seat near Sasuke, who only spared the blond the smallest glace which Naruto returned with one of his own, his now silted blue eyes meet Sasuke’s black ones and the dark haired teen looked away. Something about how Naruto now looked at him set off the warning bells insides of his head and he didn’t like it at all.

 

“Hey!” Naruto ignored the voice settling to pull a book out and began reading through it, much to the shock of everyone in the class. “Oi! Naruto! What are you doing here? This class is for those who actually passed!” Bragged one Kiba Inuzuka as he proudly showed off his headband. 

 

Naruto didn’t answer at first settling for finishing the first page of his book before adding a bookmark to the page. “If you hadn’t noticed when i walked in Kiba.” Naruto began slowly. “Then you would have noticed.” He stood up turning and showing everyone his headband which he was wearing as a belt around his waist. “Then again, you weren't known for being that smart in the first place.” Kiba snarled, baring his fangs and stood from his seat ready to put Naruto in his place. He took a single step and froze, “Hoh? Is something the matter Kibbles?” Naruto asked tilting his head to the side. “You look a little pale.” He slowly approached the feral like boy who was staring at Naruto with wide almost fearful eyes.

 

What no one knew was Kiba was reacting to Naruto’s scent. As the heir of the Inuzuka Clan, Kiba had grown up always believing he was the Alpha male, and he always had to prove it with guys like Sasuke around but, something about Naruto was different. Naruto had always smelled like someone who wouldn’t be able to challenge him for his position as alpha. Now his scent screamed it. The very air around Naruto was like that of an alpha one who would put down anyone who got in his way.

 

“Kiba~” The feral boy blinked as he swore he saw the image of a snarling black fur fox with white blank eyes crimson pupils staring at him. “Sit.” Kiba dropped into his seat without another word. “Good boy.”  the image was gone and was replaced with Naruto’s face before he went back to his book. 

 

A few minutes later, Iruka came in smiling at all of his former students. “Congratulations to you all, i want to once again say how proud-” He was cut off as the door to the room opened up and trying to squeeze their way into the room were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, both arguing and shrieking as they tried to debate who would get to sit near Sasuke. “SHUT UP!” Iruka yelled using his Big Head Jutsu to get them to stop. “I have had it with you girls, either find a seat now or i will speak to the Hokage about having you both removed!” The yelped and sat down.

 

Iruka straightened out his head band. “Now it’s time for you to find out your teams.” He started listing off the teams until he reached Team 7.

 

“Team 7 will be, Sasuke Uchiha.” All the girls waited with bated breath, all of them hoping to get the spot on the team. “Sakura Haruno.” The roseet screamed in joy, while other girls wailed in despair. “...And Naruto Uzumaki.” Sakura face faluted into the desk, everyone looked at Naruto expecting him to be happily cheering but, he wasn’t he was just sitting there reading his book.

 

“Team 8 is, Kiba Inuzuka.” Kiba smirked his arms crossed over his chest smirking arrogantly, “Hinata Hyuga.” The blue haired Hyuga heiress looked down upset she wasn’t on the the same team as Naruto. “And finally Shino Aburame.” Shino nodded briefly. 

 

“Team 9 is still under the circulation as their sensei didn’t allow them to take part in last year’s Chunin Exams.” Iruka said moving on to the next team. “Team 10 is, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka.” Ino sulked at the thought of being on the same team as the tubby boy and lazy boy. “You’ll have some time before you meet your Sensei as they will be here after lunch.” The bell rang and the genin began to leave the room. Naruto smirked, licking his lips his eyes locked on to his two target’s, his pupils narrowing. “Time for us to takes what is ours.” he hissed as he went up in a puff of smoke.

 

**~X~**

 

“I am telling you buddy, something is up.” Kiba huffed as he and Akamaru walked along the road. “Naruto has never smelled like that! And it’s never caused me to..” He closed his eyes shivering. Akamaru barked from atop Kiba’s head. “What? No! It’s not like that at all! I keep telling you it had to be a fluke!” He growled. “There’s no way that the dobe is-” “is Listening to everything you say?” Kiba jumped out of his skin, spinning around to see Naruto leaning against a tree smirking. Kiba gulped, subconsciously taking a step back while Naruto got closer. “We heard everything Kiba.” Naruto approached him slowly almost menacingly. “You fear our scent? Is that it? Does our scent drive you away in fear?” Kiba whimpered the scent growing stronger. “You have no reason to fear us Kiba.” Naruto purred. “Our scent is not meant to scare you.” He chuckled as Kiba inhaled sharply, the nature of the scent changed making him gasp, and moan his knees buckled causing him to fall to his knees. “It’s meant to arouse you little puppy~” He purred licking his lips. 

 

Kiba gasped, Naruto’s scent it was so intoxicating. It was hard to describe and yet it smells to heaven to him. “You like that Kiba? You like our scent?” He asked, now standing right over Kiba removing Akamaru from his head setting him aside. “You want to smell more don't you.”

 

Kiba shook his head, trying to deny his basic instinct yelling, screaming at him to say yes. “N-No it’s not that.” 

 

Naruto’s tongue snaked out licking his lips. “Oh, but we disagree.”  Naruto said as he grabbed Kiba and shoved his face into his armpit. Kiba’s eyes widen on instinct he inhaled the scent of Naruto's pits. As soon as he did his body went slack, his eyes dilated and fluttered closed as he moans and in that instant he was rock hard "Naruto." He moaned grinding against the blond.  

 

“That’s what we thought.” Naruto said with a chuckle. “All this time, you thought you were an alpha, when all you needed was a real alpha to show you your place.” He smirked. “And all it took was my scent to drive you to your knees and have you moaning like a bitch in heat.”

 

Kiba’s body trembled rutting against Naruto’s, not showing any signs that he would not stop his cock once more weeping pre soaked his underwear, seeping through his pants while he rutted against Naruto's side and nuzzled his pit, tongue darting out to run along Naruto’s pit, his eyes glazed over and his hips bucked as a  glob of pre making the stain on his pants even bigger.

 

“Oh? You like that Kiba?” Naruto purred licking his lips. “To always be able to smell my scent? To drive you to your knees and make you our perfect little bitch in heat? Only for us to use how we see fit?” His hand came down and grabbed Kiba’s ass giving it a squeeze. “The perfect little bitch for his alpha?”

 

Kiba inhaled deeply, “Ahhh Ahhhh!” He came with a sharp cry and a thrust of his hips, his underwear and pants getting soaked in his cum.

 

Naruto chuckled, hand groping and slapping his ass. “If you want to be ours, you’ll drop to ground now, and only then will you get to my true scent, the one you desire.”

 

Kiba whimpered, dropping to his knees nuzzled Naruto’s crotch, his hands struggling to undo Naruto's pants as he fussed about getting them undone, when he did his jaw dropped "Holy shit."

 

Kiba was face to face with the biggest cock he has ever seen, at 14 inches long and 2 thick it was a behemoth and that was while it was in its current soft state, below it hung balls each about the size of an apple. “And were not even fully hard just yet.” he smirked. “And we haven’t even finished growing.”

 

Kiba didn't wait any longer burying his face in Naruto’s crotch taking a deep breath letting out a shaky airy moan, his scent was stronger and Kiba was positive he would cum again and cum soon as his cock was still hard and throbbing.

 

Naruto ran his hands through Kiba’s hair pushing his face into his crotch while the shaft of his cock rubbed along his cheek. “That’s a good boy puppy~ get to know my scent.” He smirked. “The scent, you are gonna love, crave and desire.” 

 

Kiba nodded nuzzling his face in Naruto’s crotch, moaning while he moved closer to Naruto’s cock eyeing it. He licked along the shaft down to the base and slowly back up to the tip swirling his tongue around the head, licking the slit while his hands caress his balls.

 

Naruto moaned as he did and his cock slowly hardening growing even bigger until it was a full 16 inches long and 3 thick. “Like it~?”

 

“F-Fucking hell.” Gasped Kiba his cock throbbing in his pants. “Y-Your so big, sweet Kami i think I'm gonna make a mess all over the ground." He whispered shivering in delight at the sight of his cock.

 

“Do it, cum just from the taste and smell of me." Naruto growled out as he moved a hand to run through Kiba's brown locks. Kiba leaned into the touch and sucked on the head of Naruto’s cock and with the taste he shivered and came spraying another load into his pants staining them with even more cum.

 

Naruto smiled, grabbing Kiba by his hair and pulled him into a deep heated make out pushing his tongue into Kiba’s mouth. ‘ _ Fuck! H-he’s so damn good! And smells so fucking ama-oh my god he’s sucking on my tongue!’  _ Kiba’s mind was slowly becoming mush as Naruto with only his scent and a kiss reduce the once proud cocky feral boy into nothing more than a well tamed pet.

 

Naruto pulled away, a trail of droll dripping down Kiba’s mouth, eyes glazed, and panting heavily. “Tomorrow, when we have our team, we are coming for you kiba.” Naruto hissed making him shiver. “We will claim you as ours, make you our perfect little pet.” A portion of Venom symbiote jumped from Naruto’s clothing latching on to Kiba’s neck and wrapped around it, taking the form of a black collar with Naruto’s name written in crimson letters. “You belong to usss~” 

 

Kiba blinked, finding Naruto was gone and he was left shakily standing in the middle of the walkway. He fell to his knees, groaning feeling his now cum soaked underwear rubbing against his crotch. He looked over at Akamaru who seemed to have a look on his face. “I’m pretty much screwed aren’t i?”

 

Akamaru gave him his best puppy grin and what could only sound like a snicker, making his human partner and friend blush as much as the blue haired female who pined after the alpha who had claimed him.

 

**~Time Skip~**

 

“Good you’re all here. Now what we are going to do is to introduce ourselves for us to get to know each other better.” Said Kakashi Hatake the sensei of Team 7 giving his students an eye smile.

 

Sakura was looking between looking at her sensei and Sasuke. “Why don't you start first sensei? Show us how it’s done.”

 

“Uhh sure. My name is Hatake Kakashi your Jonin Sensei.” He began. “There are a lot of things i like that you don't need to concern your selves about, my dislikes are...hmmmm..I don't think i need to share those either. My hobbies…..let’s avoid that topic, and lastly my dreams for the future...well...it’s too personal for you to know so much i’ll just keep it to myself thank you very much.”

 

Sakura was left fuming at the fact the only thing they had learned was his name. Sasuke was doing the same, and Naruto was sitting there looking mildly amused by the whole thing.

 

“Now why don't you go next Pinkie?” Said Kakashi, pointing to Sakura who bristled like an angry cat at the nickname.

 

“My name is Haruno Sakura, i like…” She looked at Sasuke squealing. “My dislikes are that no good pig Ino and Naruto-baka!” Naruto rolled his eyes and flipped her the bird. “My hobbies….” She once more looked at Sasuke and giggled with a blush. “And my dreams for the future….” Blood dripped from her nose as she gave Sasuke a look that was down right obsessive as it was lustful which scared the dark haired teen.

 

“O...k..you’re up duck butt.” Kakashi said turning to Sasuke.

 

Sasuke scowled. “My name is Sasuke Uchiha, i don't have any likes except tomatoes and my peace and quiet.” He shot Sakura a look and she swooned much to his disgust. “My hobbies are training to get stronger and looking at the scrolls in my family library, and my dream….no my life ambition, is to avenge my clan by killing someone I hate more than anything in the world.” He said ending with his voice being tinged with anger and his hands balling up into fist.

 

Sakura found Sasuke’s introduction to be something akin to a dark knight, making her swoon even more. Kakashi narrowed his eye. ‘ _ This one...I will need to keep an eye on him, he could become a flight risk.’ _ He then turned pointing at Naruto. “Your up blondie.”

 

Naruto chuckled in his throat. “We are Naruto Uzumaki.” Kakashi tilted his head to the side wondering what was with him referring to himself in the third person. “Our hobbies are training, reading books.” This surprised the other three. “Our garden, ramen...other types of food.” He muttered his tongue licking his lips. “We like the ones we hold dear, namely the Ichiraku family, Hokage-jiji, talking walks at night, and my recently acquired pet.” This had the other three confused once more. “We dislike people who are arrogant, bigoted and closed minded fools, those who think they can control us, and those who think they can betray uss.” he hissed. “Finally, our dream...well like Sensei we will keep that to ourselves.”

 

Kakashi nodded a their introductions. ‘ _ A fangirl, an emo avenger, and one mysterious blond with a habit of referring to himself in the third person...what did i get into?’ _ “Good, now that we know a little more about each other I want you all to meet me in Training ground 7 at exactly 6 in the morning for survival training tomorrow.” Two of the three Genin were giving him shocked looks, with the third looking delighted. However, Sakura was the one who decided to speak her mind.

 

“Uuh Kakashi-Sensei, we already completed Survival Training while we were in the Academy.”

 

Kakashi chuckled, like Sakura had just told him a joke. “I know, but this is MY Survival Training in order for you to pass and become Genin of Konoha.”

 

This caused Sakura to gasp, Sasuke to narrow his eyes and Naruto to cross his arms over his chest. “B-BUT WE WERE TOLD WE WERE ALREADY GENIN AND THAT WE PASSED THE EXAM THAT GAVE US OUR HEADBANDS!”

 

Kakashi winched at the high pitch screech from the pink haired genin. “True, you did pass the ACADEMY Exam but that doesn’t necessarily mean you are official Genin. The exams in the academy were used to weed out untalented students who didn’t have what it takes to make the cut and become Shinobi.” Reviled Kakashi. “Those who pass will need to take another test from their respective Jounin sensei before they can be recognized as ‘real’ Genin of Konoha.”

 

“So what is it we will be doing for your so called ‘survival training’ sensei?” Naruto asked, curious about what it was Kakashi was going to have them do. Kakashi gave him a small eye smile.

 

“You will just have to find out tomorrow now won’t you? Oh, I should warn you that not all of you can pass.” Sakura looked like she was going to scream. “In fact, statistics show that at least 66% of those who took part of their Jounin-sensei’s test failed.” He said the last part in an ominous voice sending shivers down Sakura and Sasuke’s spine. “Anyway, see you tomorrow at Training Ground 7 at 6. Oh, and by the way don't eat any breakfast since you will definitely puke it out during my test.” With that, he left via Shunshun leaving the three of them alone. 

 

Naruto began chuckling catching the attention of his teammates. “We don't know about you, but we will be departing.” he smirked. “We have a second pet for us to collect.” He said before rushing towards the railing and jumped off, when Sakura and Sasuke ran over towards where they saw him jump. Only to see that he was no longer there.

 

Sakura was shocked for a moment before she shook her head. “Oh Sasuke-kun~ do you want to-” she stopped when she noticed that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. “What?!” She shrieked, turning and dashing down the stairs. “Sasuke? Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!”

 

**~X~**

 

Sasuke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Having to avoid his fangirls was starting to become more and more troublesome, his escape roots were becoming more and more frequent as they began to keep maps to detail where he was going to go, and where it lead. “Those idiots.” he mumbled to himself, walking along one of the lesser used Konoha streets, it was an old run down section of the Red Light district that no one used since the time of the Kyuubi attack and Sasuke used it as his training ground and his main escape root as no one was dumb enough to chase him through here.

 

Sticking his hands into his pockets, he kicked a few rocks as he walked the sounds of silence offering him some form of comfort. Unknown to him, he wasn’t as alone as he thought. In the shadows a pair of pupiless eyes watched him, a demented jack-o-lantern like grin on the water’s face, the darkness around it seemed to come alive and with a motion of his hand tentacles shot from the shadows shooting towards him.

 

Sasuke’s eyes widen, as he back flipped multiple times in a single moment. Landing on the ground in a crouch, “I don't know who you think your.” Sasuke settled into his fighting stance. “But, you have another thing coming if you think you can take me.” The tentacles reared back, moving through the air like snakes then with lightning like speed they struck. 

 

Sasuke knew without his sharingan he would be at slight disadvantage. But, he had no fear he moved with speed that surpassed most other genin, side stepping , chat wheeling, pushing his body to the limit. ‘ _ Dammit, what the hell are these things?’ _ He thought, he skidded back landing in a crouch forcing him on to all fours. ‘ _ There fast, and I can’t keep this up.’ _ He smirked standing, reaching behind him into his kunai pouch and pulled out a scroll. 

 

“Looks like I'll be putting your teaching’s to good use...Kaa-chan.” He whispered as the scroll unrolled the Kanji for weapon began to release a thick cloud of smoke. The tentacles arched shooting forward whistling through the air, they shot into the smoke only for them to go still before falling to the ground. “To think you’d get me to summon my mother’s last gift to me.” The smoke cleared and there stood Sasuke only now he was armed.

 

On his arms and legs were a pair of gauntlets and greaves with a somewhat animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a wolfs head, with fangs and mane. The grieves look like clawed legs , they were dark almost the color of onyx the uchiha clan symbol was on the top of the gauntlets. “Well then?” Sasuke took a stance. “Come on.” The tentacles shivered pulsing and shot towards him, Sasuke smirked as he lowered his stance so he was almost parallel to the ground. 

 

Kicking off the ground, causing it to crack he flew towards the tentacles, flipping around he performs a wheel kick the claws on his grievers ripping through the tentacles, landing on his hands he spun around in a breakdance windmill like motion ripping apart the tentacles letting them fall on to the ground. More tentacles shot out from all sides, a small smirk wormed its way onto his face. With impressive flexibility Sasuke attacked with a  t wo shoulder-aimed spinning kicks, sliding forward during each kick lashing out with two more kicks tearing through the tentacles.

 

“Come on is this the best you got?” Sasuke taunted as he flipped onto his hands and feet swiping at the tentacles with open palm swipes the claws cutting through them. “You can’t-haaa!” Sasuke staggered when he went to move looking down to see the tentacles he had cut to pieces had reformed at his feet locking him in place leaving him in able to move at all. “W-what?!”

 

The tentacles capitalized on this moment, snaking around Sasuke’s body. Sasuke struggled to get free, to do anything to get them off of him the only thing he managed to do was grunt when suddenly he felt tentacles curling around his thighs and up near his crotch. “W-what the hell are you-!” Sasuke gasped, when he felt a tentacle slide under his shorts and felt the tip of a tentacle prodded at his ass, he immediately began squirming. 

 

“H-hey! Stop that! Leave me alone!” The tentacles began moving along his face, tracing his bottom lip, while the rest explored his body, moving across every inch of him, poking at his belly button, snaking under his arms to explore his pits. Two thicker tentacles wandered up to his pale nipples and began to apply pressure to them, this got the reaction they wanted as Sasuke gasped and shivered. The tentacles curled around his nipples. Sasuke’s hands curled into fist. 

 

“Get the fuck off me and out of my cloth-” He was cut off mid-rant as medium sized tentacles forced its way into his mouth and down his throat. Muffled shouts of protest escaped him as he felt the vine pull back from his throat and lay at the back of his tongue, for a moment it was still until Sasuke felt something, a sort of warm yet salty tasting substance started leaking out of it and down his throat. 

 

Sasuke’s eye widen as the liquid flowed down his throat, he made more muffled noises as the two tentacles at his nipples began massaging and strumming them for Sasuke’s hidden viewer to enjoy. The Tentacles tugged at Sasuke’s nipples letting them pop out as he shut his eyes tightly, hoping to block out what was occurring. It wasn’t working, his eyes shot wide open once more when the tentacles on his ass began slithering against his entrance, while the one in his throat began secreting more of the same liquid then before. Sasuke’s cheeks dusted pink as his body began to feel hot, and yet he wasn’t sweating as it felt like the heat was coming from the inside of him.

 

He felt it increase and he just felt hotter and hotter, unbelievably so making it hard for him to focus, he just felt so...hot, his vision was beginning to blur going in and out of focus eyes getting lidded and hazy. 

 

“Well well well.” Sasuke perked up at the voice looking around hoping to see who had been the one to do this to him. “The mighty Uchiha how you have fallen.” Walking out from the shadows of the ally was none other than Naruto. “To think you would find being bound and played with by our tentacles to be enjoyable.” Chuckled the blonde eyeing the dark haired teen with hunger.

 

The tentacle in his mouth pulled away letting Sasuke cough up a small amount of the liquid. “D-Dobe.” he gasped glaring, nearly black lust tinted eyes gazed into the blue eyes of his teammate which danced with amusement and arousal. “W-when I-I get out of this you are in for a world of hu-aaaaaaah!” Sasuke pitched forward when his cock gave a throb in his pants a tent visible as two tentacles snaked down and coiled around it, the feeling of the cold touch against his heated flesh sending bolts of arousal through his body.

 

“Oh believe us.” Naruto said smirking as he knew what the symbiote was doing to Sasuke. “You have been acting like such a little prat, it is time someone put you in your place.” He licked his lips. “Don't worry our little friend here is merely doing some modifications.” Sasuke gasped when the heat he felt was becoming even worse and he felt his cock harden into a full erection which was being hugged between the two tentacles. Hs ass is what felt even worse, as he felt like it was reaching a boiling point and he couldn’t take it. 

 

“Bet that feeling in your ass is driving you nuts.” Naruto mussed as he walked closer to his dark haired teammate. “Bet you want something to sooth that burn right? To make it stop.” Sasuke whined, the feeling was just as bad as Naruto described and it’s true he did want it to stop. “We can help you.” Sasuke’s head shot up looking at Naruto with hope shining in his eyes. “We can easily quell that burn but only if you agree to become ours.” 

 

Sasuke’s eyes widen. “Y-YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!” He roared, voice echoing through the empty streets. “DOBE I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL-MMM!” Naruto having enough of Sasuke’s voice as he had a tentacle shoved into his mouth. 

 

“You seem to forget Sasuke, we have you at our disposal and we can easily web you up and leave you at the mercy of your fangirls.” Sasuke’s eyes widen in fear. “That’s right, the way you are now I am sure they would love to have a piece of you.” Naruto chuckled. “So we will give you a choice, you can either be ours or...we give you to your fangirls.” 

 

Sasuke wasn’t liking his choice, between the dobes pet and being attacked by his hormone crazed fangirls he didn’t want either, but do to his current predicament he had no choice but to choose the-in his deepest most secret option preferred- lesser of two evils. “Have you made your choice?” Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded. “Good then now.”  Heat flooded Sasuke’s body making his back arch his cock throb and his hole twitch and winch. “You are ours.” The tentacles began secreting a different type of liquid that began to disintegrate Sasuke’s clothes leaving him exposed before Naruto.

 

Naruto observed Sasuke body, he was lean fit to say the least with a nice amount of muscle along his body. Something that caught Naruto’s attention was the fact Sasuke seemed to have a very nice looking ass, round firm and even seem to jiggle when the tentacles went across it. “Hm, a very nice ass you have Sasuke.” Naruto hummed as the tentacles lifted him up positioning him over Naruto spreading his legs apart to expose his twitching hole. “But we want more.” 

 

“Hmmm!” Sasuke’s body shook as he let out a moan around the tentacle in his mouth, having not expected to feel something long, wet and hot move along his taint to his hole. 

 

“Hm, you taste delicious.” Purred Naruto making Sasuke blush when he made the connection it was Naruto tongue, he tried to block it out closing his eyes to try and shut him out...that was impossible as Naruto’s tongue lengthened and pushed into his ass wiggling, and curling against his insides pushing deeper before, hitting his prostate.

 

“HMMM!” Electricity shot through his body, having not been ready for the sudden surge of pleasure. Naruto saliva was lubing up his ass some dripping down, leaking from his hole as his tongue thrusting faster and striking his prostate with every thrust until Sasuke’s body was vibrating with pleasure. A chuckle from the blonde tongue fucking his ass sent vibrations through him, and Sasuke tried so hard to deny he was enjoying it, but he was quivering from the sharp bolts of pleasure.

 

Naruto could sense that Sasuke was close, the clenching of his asswhole around his tongue was a testament to that, and as much as he would want to see the Uchiha come undone he wanted that to happen when he was impaled on his cock. Slowly, the blonde pulled his tongue from Sasuke’s ass earning a long drawn out mewling moan from him. “Oh Sasuke don't worry.” Naruto’s clothes began to break apart. “You will soon be filled by something more.”

 

Craning his neck Sasuke went wide eyed as he caught sight of Naruto’s cock. Standing at attention the blond demon containers cock was 3 thick and at least 15 inches long. The tentacles lowered Sasuke closer to the blonds throbbing erection the head grazing his hole. “Are you prepared Sasuke?” Naruto purred. “Are you prepared to become ours? Fully and completely belong to us?” 

 

The tentacle pulled from his mouth letting him gasp. “D-do I have a choice?” 

 

Naruto smirked. “No.” Then just like that Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his hips slamming him down, burying his cock completely inside of Sasuke thanks to Naruto’s tongue fucking it made it easier for Sasuke to take him to the hilt.

 

Sasuke cried out heat flaring through his body, his ass constricting Naruto’s cock as it filled him. The thing that shocked him the most was it didn’t hurt, it just left him feeling full. “N-Naruto!” Sasuke gasped, Naruto’s hands held him in place preventing him from moving making the black haired teen whimper withering on his cock. It was only after a few seconds of watching Sasuke squirm did the blond begin to move, pumping his cock in and out of Sasuke like a piston. The raven haired teen mewling and moaning, overwhelmed by the heat.

 

“So good.” Purred Naruto licking at Sasuke’s neck. “You feel so good around us Sasuke, so wet and tight around our cock.” Balls slapping against Sasuke’s ass with each thrust. The blond kissed along his neck fangs gliding across the skin letting goosebumps travel along his body. Tentacles coiled around Sasuke’s own hard cock one just under the head and one at the base of his cock.

 

“Naruto! N-Naruto!” Sasuke cried, tears of pleasure falling from his eyes from how hard Naruto was fucking him, his entire cock penetrating deep inside of him. His ass gripped and squeezed Naruto’s cock tightly as it felt like nothing Sasuke had ever felt before. His hips were bucking against Naruto’s thrust and his toes were curling from the pleasure, Sasuke was mewling and gasping as Naruto grunting and growling his thrust were getting faster and stronger.

 

“You sound like a cat-no a kitten Sasuke.” Smiled Naruto nipping at Sasuke's neck leaving marks along his skin. “Would you like to be our little pet? Our little kitten?” Sasuke while blissed out could still hear what Naruto was asking, his stomach churned as he remembered it was his fault he was like this to begin with, but that only lasted a second because the moment he felt Naruto’s cock strike his prostate all thoughts of doubt left him.

 

A yowling scream tore from Sasuke’s throat like that of an actual cat making Naruto chuckle even more as he felt his ass clench around his cock. The tentacles around the head of his cock and the base squeezed it to prevent him from cumming. Two more tentacles formed mouths and latched on to Sasuke’s nipples sucking on them, spreading pleasure through his body even more. His mind could barely keep up with all the sensation he was feeling as mewling moans and yowling screams flowed like a river from his mouth, body quivering in pleasure.

 

Yet despite it all he couldn’t cum, the vice grip around his cock prevented him from falling over the edge. “You want to cum?” Through the haze of heat and lust he could barely make out Naruto’s voice. “Does my kitten want to cum? Does he want his master to let him cum?” Sasuke whined mouth opening to speak only for another mewling moan to take its place. “Oh? So my kitten does want to cum.” Sasuke at this point was too out of it to care, he didn’t care about his fangirls, his brother, his training, anything all he cared about at this moment was the need to cum and the desire to have Naruto’s cum inside of him.

 

Naruto didn’t need the symbiote to tell him that he had Sasuke right where he wanted him to be, his ass was clenching hard. “Such a perverted kitten I have.” He chuckled as the vines slowly came undone around Sasuke’s cock, but they ran along the length while others wrapped around his balls pumping them in time with Naruto’s thrust. “Cum kitten cum right now for your master.” Naruto ordered his thrust slamming his cock right into Sasuke sweet spot.

 

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, and let out a loud mewling scream that almost sounded like he shouted Naruto’s name toes curling as he came hard. White filled his vision as his cock shot out spurt after spurt of cum spraying all over himself covering his chest and face in his own cum dripping down his body while the tentacles licked him clean. “Good kitten such a sweet kitten.” Purred Naruto as the tentacles licking sasuke clean began to coil around his neck forming a collar of sorts, “Now for your reward.”

 

Naruto pulled out all the way to the tip and rammed back in, he came hard if not harder than Sasuke had. Shooting his hot thick cum deep into his ass flooding it with every last drop. Sasuke couldn’t stop mewling as Naruto unleashed waver after wave of cum into him, Naruto rode out his climax making sure that Sasuke took everything he had. When he looked at his teammate he smirked seeing the blissed out expression on his face and he was proud to see his stomach bulged and steadily grew with each shot of his cum, which had literally filled him up. 

 

“You belong to us now kitten.” Sasuke acknowledged his words, but he didn’t speak no instead a rumbling noise came from his chest. It didn’t take Naruto long to figure out Sasuke was purring, the tentacles had released his now purring little kitten and had returned to him while Sasuke was still seated on his cock keeping every last drop of his cum inside of him. “Our precious little kitten.” He smirked as he held Sasuke in his arm and began to make his way to his-their new home. 

 

End

 

Next Time: Team seven’s test and claiming the puppy

 


End file.
